yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Seat belt
A seat belt, also known as a safety belt, is a vehicle safety device designed to secure the occupant of a vehicle against harmful movement that may result during a collision or a sudden stop. A seat belt functions to reduce the likelihood of death or serious injury in a traffic collision by reducing the force of secondary impacts with interior strike hazards, by keeping occupants positioned correctly for maximum effectiveness of the airbag (if equipped) and by preventing occupants being ejected from the vehicle in a crash or if the vehicle rolls over. Types *'2-point': Lap and sash (Applies to aircraft) *'3-point': Cars has this feature *'5-point': Child seats Child occupants As with adult drivers and passengers, the advent of seat belts was accompanied by calls for their use by child occupants, including legislation requiring such use. Generally children using adult seat belts suffer significantly lower injury risk when compared to non-buckled children. All persons travelling in vehicles, irrespective of their age, should be appropriately belted up. Adults below the height of 1.35m shall use booster seats or approved adjustable seat belts to lower the risk of injury in the event of an accident. The seat belts shall be adjusted to ensure a proper fit which is appropriate for a person's height. When wearing a seat belt, the shoulder component of the belt should go over the torso (and not across the face or neck) and the lap component of the belt should ride across the lap (and not across the abdomen). Taxis are exempted from the child restraint requirement as it would not be reasonable or practical for public service vehicles to carry a number and variety of child seats of different-sizes that are suitable for children of different ages. Children or persons below the height of 1.35m shall only ride in the rear of the taxis. A fine of $120 will be imposed on adult passengers who fail to belt up. If charged in court and convicted, the penalty shall be a fine not exceeding S$1,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 3 months and in the case of a second or subsequent offence, to a fine not exceeding S$2,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 6 months. *July 1, 1992: Child under eight years old in front seat must use child restraint. *October 1, 1992: If car has rear seat belts, child under eight who is sitting behind must use child restraint. With the height of 1.35m set as a guideline for passengers to use a child restraint or car booster seat, the criteria for “when” to switch to a booster seat is no longer based on your child’s age, but his height. Most child car seats can take children up to an average of three years old, with a weight limit set by individual manufacturers and models. It is important for parents to note the specifications and limitations of their respective child car seat. If your child has outgrown the child car seat, it’s time to look out for a suitable booster seat for him to sit nicely, and have the seat belt strapped across his body appropriately. Legislation In Malaysia, the first stage of safety belt laws was implemented in 1979. This was expanded in January 2009 to include rear passengers. Passenger vehicles registered prior to January 1, 1995, and those weighing more than 3.5 tons are exempted from this rule. The third and fourth stages, which will deal with baby and child seats and the number of passengers in a vehicle, have not taken effect. In Singapore, regulations took effect: In United Kingdom, seat belt legislation took effect in 1983 for front seat belts, 1991 for rear seat belts and 2006 for buses. In 1967, it is compulsory for cars to have seat belts after the accident. Do remember that it is illegal to remove factory-fitted rear seatbelts. Also, damaged seatbelts have to be repaired as soon as possible. You will need a letter from your family doctor, which has to be submitted to the Traffic Police or to the Ministry of Health for approval. Do's and Don'ts *Don't wear the seat belt across the stomach. *Don't forget to fasten your seat belt on every trip. *Do ensure that the seat belt fits you snugly, otherwise it may not be effective in preventing injuries and death, and reducing the severity. *Do wear your seat belt in every trip - accidents may happen to you. *Do wear the lap part of the seat belt across the pelvis over your hip bone, otherwise it may cause internal injuries in an accident. *Do check that the buckle locks properly, otherwise it may fly open on impact and the seat belt cannot give any protection at all. *Don't twist the seat belt. A twisted belt reduces the area of contact and may hurt you in an accident. *Don't let children play with the seat belts. *Don't use sub-standard, non-approved seat belt. They may give way and it may not save you in an accident. *Don't just fit seat belts - wear them. *Don't put a child between you and the seat belt. The child may be crushed by you in an accident. *Don't use an adult seat belt for the child, it is not designed for one. *Do renew your seat belt after the severe accident. A seat belt loses its elasticity and cannot absorb your impact again. *Do keep your seat belt clean, otherwise it may soil the clothes. *Do check the seat belt mountings regularly for corrosion and slackness so that the seat belts will not come off in an accident. *Do ensure that the buckle is on your side so that the belt will rest correctly over your body. *Don't put your seat belt across the neck. Apart from the discomfort, you will get hanged in an accident. *Don't use an adult seat belt for the child.